folditfandomcom-20200222-history
Foldit Wiki
Welcome to the Foldit is an online game in which humans try to solve one of the hardest computational problems in biology: protein folding. You don't need to know anything about biology to play the game, although a little background will help. Most of the players of Foldit are not biologists. Read about The Science Behind Foldit. Visit the [http://fold.it/portal/ official Foldit site] for client downloads, puzzle and player information, the foldit Developer's blogand feedback. Please read the Community Guidelines, Terms of Service Updates CASP Includes results from CASP11 2014 Scientist and Developer Chats since 2009 New foldit video: Through the eyes of a scientist, Design solutions reviewed Foldit Status Latest updates and system status through the official Twitter and Facebook channels. Download-Install-Troubleshoot includes Tracks, devprev and using multiple clients IRC_Chat Foldit IRC (chat) Information FAQs Frequently asked questions Foldit Accessibility Foldit Translations Foldit Wiki in: German Italian Japanese Korean Russian Spanish French New Players The place to get started is the tutorial puzzles which show you the tools, do these before trying a science puzzle. * Tutorial Puzzles (deutsch) (svenska) *Foldit 101 - Helps with all of the other things you may find useful to know including recipes. *How to get started - With pictures from an actual puzzle * Puzzle Results - screen shots of top scoring and interesting player solutions. Videos *FolditatUW - foldit's official YouTube channel. *P1 - Introduction to Protein Design (15m) *P2 - Design of New Protein Functions (27m) *Beta_Helix's Foldit video the basics explained (40m) *Through the eyes of a scientist Design solutions reviewed (26m) *Strategy - how to improve your score *TheGame - tools, score details and Lua scripting *Groups-Players - groups (teams), players and a bit of humour. *The Research Room - advanced discussions and lots of external links We've asked the top players to post images of puzzle solutions. Read on to see the latest solutions! and previous solutions. The Science These pages describe the science of protein folding. * Structure ** Design structures * Primary structure ** Amino Acids ** AA in Foldit ** Backbone ** Peptide Bond ** Sidechain * Secondary Structure ** Sheet ** Helix ** Disulfide Bridge ** Glycine Hinge ** U-Turn * Hydrophilicity and hydrophobicity ** Hydrophobicity ** Hydropathy index * Protein Folding Theory * CASP * Rosetta@Home * Biochemistry I This is a wiki about the Foldit game that . Before you do edit it, however, please take a look around and determine whether or not the article you'd like to write already exists. (If it does exist, feel free to make it better!) To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse